All at Sea
* George Carlin |season=Season 3 |season_no=3.18 |number=70 |sts_episode=Becky Makes a Wish |released= * May 19, 1992 * August 11, 1992 * March 10, 1993 * March 26, 1993 * May 27, 1998 * May 15, 2008 |previous=Buzz, Buzz/James Goes Buzz Buzz |next=One Good Turn}} All at Sea is the eighteenth episode of the third season. Plot One day, Duck and Percy notice the horizon is packed with sails flapping against the blue skies. Duck then tells Percy that he wishes he could sail to far away lands, but Percy thinks it is silly since engines cannot float. Harold soon arrives and tells the two engines that the boats are there for the Regatta, and that it is his job to hover around in case he is needed. Duck then asks Harold if he has ever been to the horizon, and Harold says he has been beyond the horizon, and can also land on ships, anywhere, anytime. Duck then goes on talking about the regatta all day, making Percy lose patience and tells Duck that their rails can take them to all the places they could ever wish to see. Suddenly, the harbour emergency siren goes off, as a man taking part in the Regatta has suffered a hand injury, and Duck is to take him to hospital at the next station. Harold brings the man ashore and Duck quickly races over. Harold tells Duck that it is his job to stay at sea in case of other emergencies, otherwise he would take the man to hospital himself. Duck soon makes his way down the line. When Duck and the man arrive at the station, the man thanks everyone, and Bertie gets ready to take him to hospital. Bertie then compliments Duck saying that he looks splendid flying along the line, and it is no wonder they call him "Great Western." Duck then agrees with Percy that engines are happiest when their wheels are firmly on the rails. The same night, Duck and Percy stay longer at the quay, when Duck notices a shooting star. Percy laughs and tells him that it is Harold hovering overhead. Something flutters down towards Duck and his driver manages to catch it. It was a flag from the Regatta, and Harold was giving it to Duck as a present. Duck thinks it was kind of Harold, and he begins to understand just what an engine needs. Nowadays, Duck dreams about travelling to the horizon; but now realises, that sometimes the best travels are those we can only dream about. Characters * Percy * Duck * Bertie * Harold * The Injured Sailor (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) Locations * Knapford Harbour * Sodor Trading Co. * Arlesburgh Harbour * Three Tier Bridge * Lower Suddery * Tidmouth Tunnel * The Three Way Road * The Hospital (mentioned) Trivia * The final shot of the episode was one of David Mitton's favourites. He liked it so much that he framed a picture of it and gave it to Britt Allcroft, who has said this is one of her favourite episodes (alongside Down the Mine). * Big Mickey's, Izzy Gomez's. S.S Vienna's, and some of the schooner's models from TUGS can be seen. The Bigg City Port's Fire Station building from TUGS is also present during the Regatta scenes. * It is possible that this episode and Percy, James and the Fruitful Day were filmed at the same time, as the rolling stock at the shunting yard is in the same position in both episodes. * This is the first episode to show the back of Thomas' bunker without the red lining on it. Goofs * When Duck's driver holds the Regatta flag, the lighting looks as if it is still day time. * In the restored version, the edge of the set can be seen in the top left hand corner when Duck sees a shooting star. * In a deleted scene, Percy is missing his right lamp iron. * In a rare picture, Percy's roof is loose. * Two transparent strings are seen lowering Harold when he takes the injured man to Duck. * When Duck's driver catches the Regatta flag, a hair can be seen at the top of the screen. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Duck and the Regatta In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Escape and other stories * Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories * Biggest Party Video Ever! * Fun Time Favourites * The Complete Series 3 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 1 US * Shining Time Station Vol. 4: Becky Makes a Wish * Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories * 10 Years of Thomas * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 3 DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks * Best Tales on the Tracks * Thomas' Halloween Adventures/Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked/Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Totally Thomas Volume 7 AUS * The Complete Series 3 * Escape and other stories DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Escape and other stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 5 GR * The Twin Engines Were Confused! DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.16 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.8 * I'm Busy Hurry Hurry!! * The Complete DVD Box 1 NOR * Edward, Trevor and the Useful Party (Norwegian VHS) * Favourites From Thomas and Friends MYS * Toby's Tightrope and Other Thomas Adventures FIN * Edward, Trevor and the Useful Party NL * Rely on Thomas * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Edward, Toby and the Diesels IN * The Trouble with Mud and Other Stories GER * Full Steam Ahead! DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 2 DK * The Great Escape and Other Stories ITA * Locomotive in Trouble UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 6 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 10 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 7 (Taiwanese DVD) es:Todos al Agua ja:うみをはしりたかったダック pl:Morze Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes